My Other Self
by AayniahHardy
Summary: What happens when some of the WWE superstars and Divas somehow got to another world and don't really know how to get home or find their friends. Join these WWE superstars and Divas in an Adverture of a life time when they meet their other selfs.
1. Chapter 1

My other self!

Don't own WWE or Cindy(Owns herself), Marcus(Owns himself), or Jackie(Owned by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND) I don't own any characters in this story. I also don't own the song "Better that Revenge" is owned by Taylor Swift. All I own is the Idea and My Charaters.

**AN: Here is the name swap.**

**(GUYS 2 GIRLS)**

**Adam "Edge"Copeland/Abby "Edge" Copeland**

**John Cena/Jenn Cena**

**C.M Punk/M.C Punkette**

**The Miz/Mizzy**

**R-Truth/Ray Of the truth(Ray Truth for short)**

**Alberto Del Rio/Alberta Del Rio**

**Triple H(Hunter Hearst Helmsley)/Hanna Hershey Helmsley(Still Triple H)**

**Brock Lesnar/Brook Lesnar**

**Paul Heyman/Pristina Heyman**

**Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson/Danna "Roxy" Johnson**

**Randy Orton/Randi Orton**

**Rey Mysterio/Ray-Ray Mysterio**

**Kofi Kingston/Kat Kingston**

**Vince MacMahon/Victoria MacMahon**

**Shane MacMahon/Shay MacMahon**

**Jack Swagger/Jay Swagg**

**Zeb Colter/Zoe Colter**

**UnderTaker/Taken**

**Kane/Kana Flama**

**Daniel Bryan/Danielle Bryan**

**Marcus/Marcy**

**Christian/Christina **

**Brodus Clay/Bee Clay**

**(GIRLS TO BOYS)**

**Aayniah(Niah)/Alex(Nick)**

**Nyjah/Noah**

**Rainy/Ricky**

**Jenni/Jake**

**Bunny/Brick**

**Phi-Phi/Phil**

**Kitty/Kurt**

**Nelly/Nate**

**Steph(Not MacMahon)/Steve**

**Cindy/Chris**

**Cameron/Cleveland**

**Nyomi/Nelson**

**Kiya/Kevin**

**Ashley/Ash**

**Lita/Lanny**

It was an hour after Monday Night "Raw" ended. Some of the Super Stars and Divas had stayed after to hang around and chill.

Edge and Niah were playing a game f tag, Well Edge was playing. Niah just wanted her phone back.

"Adam! Give me my damn phone!" The black woman yelled at blonde. Adam turned around to gloat and laugh at her.

"Ha-Ha! I ain't stopping, ya slow poke. Now wha..." Adam was cut off By running into a wall, Face first. Adam Fell and layed on the floor. Niah had ran up to him. She kneed down to get a good look at him.

"Yo, Adds! You alright?" Niah asked as she helped pick up man. He shook his head yes.

"I'll live, Hon." He shook alittle to "Shake off the pain" and handed Niah her cell phone. "Here"

"Ok...Wait! So I'm your "Hon" now" Niah asked, Taking back her phone. "Babe,That's alittle old school."

"Babe? you sound like a teenaged boy." Adam stated, laughing his ass off. He also earned a punch in the arm from Niah

"Ass Clown!" Niah spat. She crossed her arms and pouted. Adam laughed at the woman, Earning himself yet another punch.

"Come on! Stop Punching me. You know you punch hard." Adam stated. He rubbed his arm. His girlfriend had _**Very **_hard hands, but they were super soft.

"Well get over it!"

"Meanie."

"Wow, Adam!"

"Meanie says what."

"I'm not 7 years old!"

"Llalalalalal Choooo Choooooo!"

"What?"

"Hahaha! I win!"

"Crazy Blonde" Niah said. She laughed aswell. The thing she loved about Adam was He could always make her laugh.

_ "She's not a saint. And She's not what you think, She's an actress"_

That was Niah's cell phone. She had forgotten she even put it her pocket. Niah fished in her pockets to find her Iphone. She found it just in time, It was her boss calling.

_**"Hello?"**_

_** "Yes. Niah, Where are you?"**_

_** "Ummm. In the hallway, Sir. The one next to my locker room"**_

_** "Good, You're still here. I need you to go under the ring"**_

_** "Um...May I ask why?"**_

_** "Because Hornswoggle, Being the Little bastard he is, took my car keys and ran under the ring.**_

_** "Sounds like Horns"**_

_** "Yeah. Plus I sent Marcus and Nyomi to find them but they never came back."**_

_** "Knowing them, they are fucking around somewhere."**_

_** "I know but I sent them at 8:30 it's 12:30 now"**_

_** "You sure they never came back?"**_

_** "Yes. That what scares me. They always come back."**_

_ "__**I know."**_

_** "So I'm sending you, Kane, and Undertaker to find them and my keys."**_

_** "Alright. And I'm bring Adam."**_

_** "Edge?"**_

_** "Yes...Sigh...Sir you are bad with names aren't you"**_

_** "Yes...But Watch it! Or your fired!"**_

_** "Yes, Sir!"**_

_** "Anywho you and Edge meet Taker and Kane in the ring."**_

_** "Yes, Sir!"**_

_** "One more thing...Find Marcus, Nyomi, and my keys or..."**_

_** "We're fired?"**_

_** "No. Don't come back. But if you do without Marcus, Nyomi, and my keys **__**YOU'RE FIRED!**__**"**_

_** "Okay, Sir. Goodbye, Sir."**_

_** "Good luck, Niah."**_

_** "Thank you, Sir."**_

_** "Bye-Bye Now."**_

__Niah hung up and put her phone back in her back pocket. She grabed Adam's hand and rushed to the ring. Adam just went with it, Like he always does. He had heard Niah say the word "Sir" at least 7 times. He knew she was talking to Vince, so at the time he didn't ask any question.

Niah walked fast and Adam followed fast. They got to the ring in no time at all. She smiled when she saw the two huge monster in the ring, Because she called them her "Brothers". One the other hand Adam was so trilled to see the to men. Adam knew that they were Niah brothers but he also knew they didn't like him at all. He had done alot in his past. The people he'd done them to learned to forgive and forget but something are to hard to. Adam married Lita, the love of Kane life, and broke up with her a year or two later. He also took Niah away from her family, In Paul Heyman's words, and that is all the family Taker and Kane have,Also Heyman's words. He wouldn't forgive himslf if he done that to himself.

"Sister!" Kane yelled, upon seeing Niah. Niah let go of Adam's hand and ran up to the taller man. Kane gave her a huge hug, Under all that "Monster" it was just a huge Teddy Bear.

"Hey, Big Red Teddy Bear" Niah said. She laughed as Kane face became a dark shade of Red. Adam couldn't help but laugh at Kane, It was so funny! Taker, Who was looking at his brother and sister, Turned and saw Adam.

"Hey, Look what we have here!" Taker yelled. He exited the ring and walked up to the blonde. "It's a spy." Kane and Niah looked at him. Taker winked and they got the point."

"Really, Take?" Kane left the ring. He walked up to his brother and Adam. He looked Adam up and down befor speaking again. "Lets show him, What we do to Spies. Sis?" It was Niah turn. She exited the ring. She grabed her lucky pocket knife and opened it up. She walked up to boyfriend held it up to his neck. Adam Frowned. He knew Niah loved her brothers and would do anything to please them and they would do the same for her, But would she really kill him. He started to Sweat and he gluped.

"What do we do with spies, boys?" Niah asked. Kane and Taker smiled at her.

"Cut 'em up!" The two men said unison. Niah turn and smiled she nodded he head okay and turn back to Adam, who closed his eyes. He was alway scared of Knives.

"And the best actress award goes to... Me!" Niah Yelled. Taker and Kane busted out laughing. Adam looked at the three with wide eyes, he just got tricked.

"Not funny" Adam said as he pouted.

"Sorry, Baby! It was just for laughs." Niah stated. She gave Adam a hug, which he didn't return.

"Whatever...OMIGOD! Is that a spider in your hair!" Adam yelled. Niah ran around, screaming. Kane and Taker just Laughed even harder. Adam laughed at the woman aswell.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFFFFFFF!" Niah yelled.

"Niah, There...ahahahahhahahah ain't one one your head...ahahahahahahahahaha Adam lied!" Taker laughed out. Niah stopped and walked up to Adam.

"Well played." She said planting a kiss on his lips and walking away. Kane and Taker Looked up at them and stopped laughing. They looked at each other. Then back to Adam.

"Look at the love birds!" They said in unison, Causing Adam to blush and Niah to laugh.

"Awwww shut up! We have a job to do!" Niah said, Smiling.

"What is that anyway, you never told me." Adam stated. Niah faced palmed.

"Rriiiiiiight! I know I was forgeting something! Anyway, We have to find Vince's keys, Marcus, and Nyomi. Ps. Marcus and Nyomi aren't just fucking around they have been gone for four hours." Niah stated. "Plus they are all under this ring."

The men nodded and walked up to the ring. All of them crawled under the ring. It was Dark but not for long. The gang fell and color Lights of all kind flashed.

"What the hell!" Niah yelled

"This isn't hell! I think...Kane?" Adam questioned.

"Nope!" Kane answered.

"What's going on?" Niah asked

"I have no clue!" Kane stated

"All I kno..." Taker was unable to tell the group all of what he was saying because he landed face first on a cold hard floor. Kane landed on top of Taker, Adam landed on top of Kane, and Niah land on top.

"OMIGOD! are y'all ok!?" Yelled a blonde girl. She had green eyes. She wore A strapless top and matching spandex pants with boots. Everything she was wearing was red and black, and had the words "Rated-R Diva" written all over. She looked them over and her eyes got wide.

"Kana? Taken? Nicki baby? is that you?" She tryed to touch Niah face and get a good look but Niah back up. Niah looked the woman again and her eyes got wide aswell.

"I ain't baby, Chick! But why do you look like Adam?" Niah asked, Looking at the scared and confused Woman in front of her.

"Who's Adam? I'm Abby. Abby "Edge" Copeland. You must of heard of me." Abby said. She held out her hand to Niah and Niah shook it.

"Ummm...Sorry I've haven't." Niah stated. Abby frowned and looked at Niah.

"Really?! I mean I'm the WWE Diva's Champion! Have you ever watched WWE before!" Abby questioned Niah.

"Yeah! I work for the WWE! I would have seen you a round and I'M the Diva's Champion!" Niah growled. Abby looked at her and growled. Before the two girls could fight, A tall Brown skined man ran up to the group. He wore Baggie blue jeans, A T-shirt that read "King of Punk" and Sneakers. All of that was Dark Pink and Black. He had black hair and Black eyes to. He looked just like Niah.

"Abby, Chills! What is going on, Here!" The man asked. Adam looked at him and his mouth droped open.

"Oh! Nicki baby, It's just this tramp! Thinks she is the Diva's champion! But we all know it's me!" Abby Hissed. Taker covered Niah mouth while Adam talked.

"Ummm...Dude who are you?" Adam asked. Now the man was confused.

"I'm Alex "Nick" Dunston. And who are?" Nick asked.

"Adam "Edge" Copland" Adam stated and then pointed to Niah. "And she's Aayniah "Niah" Dunston".

"Wow. These copies look just like us, But they got gender wrong." Abby said smiling. "How the fans love us"

"Weren't the copies! We the real deal! We just came from under the ring." Kane said. Nick laughed.

"Ohhhhh right! So if we ask Taken the queen of weird stuff, she'll say you're not lying? Nick asked.

"Yup! Pretty much." Kane answered.

"What about Lying?" A pale girl with long black hair asked. She had black eyes. He wore a black top, black skirt, and black boots. She also had a black hat and cape.

"Taken, Are these guys lying?" Abby asked. Taken looked at the group. and she shook her head "no".

"Taken is never wrong." Said a girl with skin that was alittle red. She had Black hair and a Black eye. The other was white. She wore a single that was black and had red flames.

"Oh hello, Kana" Taken said as Kana hugged Nick.

"So if what you said was true...oh my God! I'm sooooo sorry!" Abby told Niah, Who taker let go of.

"It's alright! It was a misunderstanding as all." Niah said, giving Abby a hug. Abby returned it, gladly.

"Ok lets all try again. I'm Alex "Nick" Dunston." Nick said and Niah nodded.

"Right. I'm Aayniah "Niah" Dunston. So we're..you know...the same person kinda." Niah stated.

"Ok. I'm Adam "Edge" Copeland." Adam said, smiling.

"Me Next! I'm Abby "Edge" Copeland!" Abby said, hoping around. She was happy, she just a friend!

"I'm Taken." Taken said flipping her hair back.

"I'm Undertaker" Taker said, smiling at the girl.

"Kana Flama, Here!" Kana shouted.

"Kane. Just Kane" Kane yelled.

"Lets go to my locker room and Chat!" Abby said.

"Rockin!" Niah and Nick said in unison. "Just what thinking!" They did it again.

"Love this guy!" Niah yelled. throwing her arm around Nick.

"Well, I this gal!" Nick said. Throwing his arm around Niah.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a great friendship!" Kane yelled.

"So so true" Kana said as they all walked off to Nick's locker room.

**BACK IN THE OTHER WORLD!**

"Where are they?" Vince asked.

"I don't know." John told his boss.

"Cena, you and Bryan go looking got it!" Vince told the man. John nodded and he and Daniel Bryan head to the ring.

"Just our luck John! Our "Sister" is missing and so is six other people. and we have to go under the ring to find them all!" Daniel sighed.

"I know but w...

**That's it for now! So what will johnny boy say?**


	2. Chapter 2

My other self!

Don't own WWE or Cindy(Owns herself), Marcus(Owns himself), or Jackie(Owned by ILOVEADAMCOPELAND) I don't own any characters in this story. I also don't own the song "Better that Revenge" is owned by Taylor Swift. All I own is the Idea and My Charaters.

**AN: Here is the name swap.**

**(GUYS 2 GIRLS)**

**Adam "Edge"Copeland/Abby "Edge" Copeland**

**John Cena/Jenn Cena**

**C.M Punk/M.C Punkette**

**The Miz/Mizzy**

**R-Truth/Ray Of the truth(Ray Truth for short)**

**Alberto Del Rio/Alberta Del Rio**

**Triple H(Hunter Hearst Helmsley)/Hanna Hershey Helmsley(Still Triple H)**

**Brock Lesnar/Brook Lesnar**

**Paul Heyman/Pristina Heyman**

**Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson/Danna "Roxy" Johnson**

**Randy Orton/Randi Orton**

**Rey Mysterio/Ray-Ray Mysterio**

**Kofi Kingston/Kat Kingston**

**Vince MacMahon/Victoria MacMahon**

**Shane MacMahon/Shay MacMahon**

**Jack Swagger/Jay Swagg**

**Zeb Colter/Zoe Colter**

**UnderTaker/Taken**

**Kane/Kana Flama**

**Daniel Bryan/Danielle Bryan**

**Marcus/Marcy**

**Jeff Hardy/Jasmyne Hardy (Likes to be called Jeffy Hardy)**

**Matt Hardy/Maggie Hardy (Likes to be called Matty Hardy)**

**Christian/Christina **

**Brodus Clay/Bee Clay**

**(GIRLS TO BOYS)**

**Aayniah(Niah)/Alex(Nick)**

**Nyjah/Noah**

**Rainy/Ricky**

**Jenni/Jake**

**Bunny/Brick**

**Phi-Phi/Phil**

**Kitty/Kurt**

**Nelly/Nate**

**Steph(Not MacMahon)/Steve**

**Cindy/Chris**

**Cameron/Cleveland**

**Nyomi/Nelson**

**Kiya/Kevin**

**Ashley/Ash**

**Lita/Lanny**

**Last time...**

"Where are they?" Vince asked.

"I don't know." John told his boss.

"Cena, you and Bryan go looking got it!" Vince told the man. John nodded and he and Daniel Bryan head to the ring.

"Just our luck John! Our "Sister" is missing and so is six other people. and we have to go under the ring to find them all!" Daniel sighed.

"I know but w...

/Back to the story/

"I know but what can we do, Daniel?" John asked. He sighed looking at the goat faced man next to him. Daniel didn't speak, He didn't know what to say. They just walked until they got to the ring. The poor pair should have ran back when the saw the two men.

"Hello. Hi. Hey. HIYA GUYS!" Jeff yelled, hoping around like a five year old in a new toy/candy store. Matt just waved and watched his brother.

"Oh. Lord no!" Daniel said. John smiled at the youngest Hardy Boy. "What have done!" Daniel asked.

"He ate some skittles, Didn't he?" John asked Matt. Matt nodded.

"Yep! Niah gave him 12 packes tonight." Matt cheered. "She is sooooo Cool for that! Now me and Jeff can have a skittles eatting contest!"

John and Daniel looked at each other. Then back at the Hardys. "She can be such a _Hardy _sometimes!" Daniel and John Said in unison.

"HEY! What does that mean!" Matt shouted at John and Daniel. Daniel crossed his arms, while John laughed.

"It means what it means, Hardy!" John Said. He was cracking up laughing. Matt pouted and Jeff acted as if he didn't hear John or Daniel.

"Anyhow, Why are y'all out here?" Daniel asked the two Hardy Brothers. Jeff stopped hopping.

"Same reason as you! Vince asked,More like demaned, us to go looking for Hornswoggle, Niah, Adam, Kane, Undertaker, Marcus and Trish. With you." Jeff told the "No" man.

"Alrighty then! Let get a going!" Matt yelled. He slipped out of the ring and crawled under it. Jeff followed and so did John.

"I don't want to, But I have to!" Daniel cried. He crawled under the ring with the others. He could really see, but no one could it was dark! It wasn't that dark fo too long, The crawled of an edge and fell. Colors flashed.

"Guys, whats going on!" Jeff yelled.

"IDK!" John yelled back.

"What!?" Daniel questioned.

"When I'm confused, I speak texting terms!" John answered/yelled.

"Okay...Why..." Matt was cut off, beacuse he landed on the floor. Daniel landed on top of him, John land on top of Daniel, and Jeff was on the top.

((((((((((IN NICK LOCKER ROOM!))))))))))

**BOOM!**

"What was that!" Abby asked. She was scared.

"I don't know." Nick answered. Then two women ran into Nick locker room. One had light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a red "You can't see me" shirt, Jeans that were not as baggie as Niah's, and black sneakers. The other had darker brown, wild hair with dark brown eyes. She wore and tank top with the word "No" writen in bold letters, Jean skirt, and black boots.

"What was that, Nick?! And who are they?" The blued eyed one asked.

"Jenn, We'll explain later but first lets go see what that was!"

"Alright, Nick!" The Brown eyed one said. Kana smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Danielle, Isn't Jeffy and Matty with you?" Kana asked. Then Two other women rushed in. The oldest one had black hair and black eyes. She wore a black buttom up shirt, Tan pants, and dress shoes. The other has muti-colored hair and black eyes. She wore a red t-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers.

"Matty Hardy here! Who are they, Nick Hardy?" The black hair one yelled. (AN: Ok if you picked up the term "Just like a _Hardy_" you should understand a line that's coming up but I'll explain just in case. Since Niah and Nick are the same person almost they act the same way. Niah hangs out with Jeff and Matt all the time. The Hardys, And some other people, Call her _"Niah Hardy" _because she acts _"Just like a hardy"_ so it's the same for Nick, It their nicknames. Just making sure you understand)

"Jeffy Hardy Here! And what she said!" said the muti-colored haired one. Abby and Adam sighed loudly.

"Will I every get rid of the hardys?" Adam asked Niah. She shooked her head "No".

"You have hardy's too?" Abby asked.

"Yep." Adam answered "They beg you, Too?"

"Yes all the time" Abby answered. "Let me guess They call Niah "Niah Hardy"?

"Yeah." Adam answered. "Guess Niack is "Nick hardy" then.

"Yep" Abby answered, As Niah and Nick smiled at their nicknames.

The gang when out into the hallway to find the men laying on the floor. John was the first to see Jenn, The Cena from Nick's and Abby's world. They looked at each other for a second. Jenn didn't know what to think of it and John thought he was dreaming.

Daniel was the next to spot Danelle, The Bryan from Abby's and Nick's world. Daniel thought he had hit his head when they fell. Danielle was freaked out. She hid behide Kana so she could think.

Last, The Hardy Boyz saw the Hardy Girlz from this world. Matt and Matty didn't think any thing of it, Their younger siblings did weirder stuff every day. Jeff and Jeffy also thought nothing of it, they did weirder stuff every day.

"Nick. What's going on! Who are these people?" Jenn questioned, alittle scared.

"We can explain." Abby stated. Then Niah explained half of the story then Nick explained the other half. The eight men and women looked at each other.

"If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it." Daniel stated.

"Okay so Jenn is me, Jeffy abd Matty is Jeff and Matt, and Danielle is Daniel." John questioned.

"Yeah, Pretty much." Adam answered.

"CENA, COPELAND, DUNSTON, BRYAN, TAKEN, KANA, HARDYS! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" A woman's voice yelled down the hallway. The girls and guy from this world gulped.

" It's Victoria. We better go. You guys stay here...Please." Jenn stated as she and the rest of the walk down the hall.


End file.
